Akuroku: My emotional response
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a fluff piece i entered into a contest for Deviantart. The theme was "First kiss in high school" and i thought this would be cute and interesting. I hope you enjoy.</html>


"Happy birthday Axel." A timid Roxas says, handing over a small yellow box with a red ribbon on it.

"OH, man! You shouldn't have!" An excited Axel replies.

Axel takes the box in his hands and twiddles it around with his thumbs. He shakes it, only slightly, while holding it up to his ear.

"You know you can open it, right Axel?" Roxas says, sarcastic grin on his face.

"I know, I know. No need to get snippy kid." Axel jokes.

Axel slowly pulls the ribbon off of the box. He glances at Roxas only for a second, and sees he has a big smile on his face. He smiles as well, and finally opens the lid. Inside, was a limited edition Men's Carrera black leather strap watch. Axel's eye's went wide and he began to lose control.

"OH MY GOD! OH SNAP! NO YOU DIDN'T! OOHH NO YOU DIDNNN'TTTT!" Axel yelled, jumping up and down like a school boy.

"Oh yes I did!" Roxas replied.

Axel was beside himself. He was jumping off of any piece of furniture he could find. He finally ran up to Roxas and hugged him like a bear and didn't let go, smiling and releasing some stray tears along the way.

"Oh...my..goodness. How could you afford this?" Axel asked, holding the watch close to his heart.

"Oh. I've been saving for that for like 6 months. Before you say anything, don't." Roxas said, joking.

"No. Roxas. I can't accept this! This, this is a cheap car right here! This is some rent money and a half! Roxas..Oh my Goodness. This is the best gift i've ever recieved, but if I take this I would feel like I was robbing you!" Axel exclaimed, still staring in disbelief at the item.

"Axel..You're like my brother. You deserve the best. If luxury is what you want, luxury is what you'll get." Roxas said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Roxas. This is..amazing. Oh Jesus. Thank you so much."

Axel took a seat right next to his dear friend, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Wow. I could only _wish_ I had a brother like you. Well, I guess I don't really have to wish now do I kid?"

Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel with his sea blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Nope. You've had me all your life. What more could you want?" Roxas joked.

Axel got up from his spot, and ran upstairs to show his Mother and sister. Roxas stayed downstairs in the living room.

"R-Roxas, gave you that for your BIRTHDAY?" A shocked Kairi asked, holding on to a chair for balance.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either!"

Just then, a very tired woman came trudging through the entrance of her room.

"What are my children doing in my room at this hour?"

"Mom! Roxas got Axel that expensive watch he kept asking you for! Look! Look!" Kairi yelled, jumping up and down.

Axel's mom came rushing to his side, and sure enough there it was.

"Oh my LORD. Axel, is this the 2,000 dollar watch you were raving about?" She asked, putting her hand to her heart and collapsing on the bed behind her.

"Yeah. I casually mentioned to Roxas one day that It was the next one I wanted for my collection. Wow. Did he take me seriously or what?" Axel said, nudging Kairi in the arm.

"Roxas keeps getting you better stuff every year. What's up with that?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"He keeps saying he loves me and stuff. I must be a pretty pimpin friend." Axel joked.

Axel's mother regained her composure and sat up again.

"He's only 16 years old. Why would a 16 year old boy give an 18 year old boy a 2,000 dollar watch? That makes no sense! You would think he would be spending it on nudie magazines, or xbox games, or buying tweets!"

"Buying _tweets_? Are you talking about twitter? The _free_ web-site?" Axel asked.

"Well whatever you kids are calling it these days."

Axel shook his head in disgrace.

"Oh Mom..."

"Axel look at me." Axel's Mom said.

Axel did as he was told and looked at his Mother.

"You be careful. Roxas is a growing boy. I've known him since he was in diapers..and what Kairi says is right. He _has_ been treating you differently. Not in a bad way son, but in a good way." Axel's Mom sighed and held his head in her hand. "Son, what i'm saying is..certain feelings grow for people you care about. Especially people you've grown up with."

Axel didn't seem to be understanding what his Mom was trying to tell him.

"Well..All i'm saying is, no matter what you two become, i'll still love you boys."she said, gently sighing and releasing Axel's face.

"Thanks Mom. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a watch to put on and a blonde to beat at Call Of Duty."

Axel got up from the bed and ran downstairs.

"Ok! YOU TWO HAVE FUN PLAYING ON THE FACEBOOK!" An ignorant Mother yelled.

The next morning Axel was proudly displaying his watch for everyone to see at school. He even picked an outfit with a leather jacket to match, even though it was warm out.

"Hey loser." Axel said to greet Roxas.

"Hey douche-bag." Roxas returned.

Roxas looked Axel up and down.

"You're um, you're looking pretty sharp there buddy. What's the occasion?"

"Having the most kick-ass friend ever. Oh, and maybe this little beauty." Axel said pointing to the watch.

"Nice. It looks good on you. No one will ever believe you got that from a freshman."

"Well if they ask, i'm going to tell them. I'm also going to wear it to graduation next month." Axel bragged.

"Don't brag about leaving me here to rot by myself." Roxas said, shoving his books in his locker.

"Don't worry. I'll visit every now and again scoping out the fresh meat freshman ladies."

*ring, ring!*

"That's the bell. Later dickhead." Axel said, throwing the peace sign to Roxas.

"See ya after school!"

Axel casually strolled into what would be his last year of science. Since there was only a month of school left, they were focusing more on labs than paperwork.

"Ok children! Sit, sit, sit! You haven't graduated yet! C'mon now!" An agitated teacher spat.

"Alright as you all know today is the emotional response lab. I know that I said we were originally going to pair up in partners and test each other on the heart monitor with the same things..but we can't do that. The ipc kids unintentionally scheduled the heart monitors for today as well, and since we were last to sign up for them. Well, we only have one." An annoyed said. "So, here's how it's going to go. I'm going to be asking you all to go one by one individually. Each person will have to use something different to trigger an emotional response causing their heart beat to either quicken or beat slower. If I see an idea used twice, you both get a zero, yay!"

The class began to talk amongst themselves and complain in hushed tones.

"Yes. Before you kids complain, it_ is_ fair. I know you will all use each others ideas and want to get out of here quickly..so I have to put that rule. Sorry! Wanna go to the office and complain about it?"

Silence filled the air.

"Wonderful. That's what I love to hear. Now we're going to be going in alphabatical order."

Just then Axel grinned, and slid back in his chair. He knew this was going to be a piece of cake because preferred using student's first names. So it was pretty much smooth sailing.

"!" A certain brunette haired kid called out. "That's not fair! You always do that! We're going to end up getting left with the hardest and most challenging ones! Do we have to do it in alphabetical?

Axel gritted his teeth.

"I'm feeling generous. Whatever. Fine. We go alphabetical but backwards."

Half the students cheered and half the students groaned. Especially Axel.

One by one the students went up and used the heart monitor. They connected the wire to their wrist, and did different things to make their heartbeat spike. One person looked at a picture of a spider, another cut themself on the hand. One kid even asked another kid to punch him in the face. It was getting ugly fast, and they weren't even to the F's yet. Axel was panicking and sweating in his leather jacket. Kid's were already saying they didn't have ideas and were getting zero's. Axel flipped open his phone and texted Roxas.

**_Dude...are you guys using the heart monitors in ipc ryt now?_**

Roxas texted back.

**_Yeah. Why. Whats up._**

Axel texted back.

**_Dude i'm SO screwed. If I get a zero for this assignment. I can kiss this watch goodbye. My Mom will THROW it out the window! D: _**

Roxas texted back.

**_What do you need? Why would you get a zero? Wth is going on?_**

Axel texted back.

**_We're getting tested individually. Repeat ideas for responses get zero's for both people. and i'm LASSTT! D: D:_**

Roxas texted back.

**_Have they really done everything?_**

Axel texted back.

**_I just saw an Asian kid get punched in the face. An ASIAN kid. I'm safe to say I'M SHIT OUT OF LUCK!_**

Roxas texted back.

**_I'm on my way._**

Axel texted back.

**_? Roxas wth r u going to do?_**

Axel got no response.

Roxas raised his hand in class.

"May I be excused to the restroom ?"

"Of course you may dear." The old lady replied.

Roxas was too smooth. Roxas walked out of the room casually, but once he was in the hallway he was running like a mad man to E. Building. He had memorized Axel's schedule a long time ago. Roxas recieved a text:

**_They're on the B's dude! I'm like, next! D':_**

Roxas sprinted even faster, and finally reached the building.

"Ok, Axel. You're up." Mr. Alvarez declared.

"Oh...yeah. Ahem, i'm goin' .." Axel stuttered, walking as slow as he possibly could to the monitor.

Axel sat down in the chair, and wrapped the wire around his wrist. Hardly anybody was paying attention to him, but he was still nervous about losing the watch.

"Um...Um..." Axel said.

"Go AHEAD Axel." Mr. Alvarez yelled.

All of the sudden the double doors to the science room burst open, and in came jogging Roxas. He was out of breath so he took a short breather and placed his hands on his knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled, about to pick up the phone to call the office.

All eyes were on Roxas but Roxas' eyes were only on Axel.

"Roxas? What are you doing here man!" Axel asked.

Roxas regained his composure and stammered his way over to where Axel was.

"This is for the project ." Roxas breathed

Roxas turned his attention away from the teacher and back to his friend.

"This is for the watch."

All of the sudden Roxas grabbed Axel's face and pressed his lips against his. The whole class went in a frenzy and pictures galore were getting taken. Jock's were slamming on gay people, and 95% of the class went "OOOOOOH", in unison.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled.

Roxas was only able to deepen the kiss for a second before the monitors needle started spinning like crazy. Axel's face was flushed. He had no idea that was going to happen and he was still in shock. Roxas didn't seem to want to stop, but did so after a minute of seniors gawking.

"PRINCIPAL! PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" yelled.

"Did he pass?" Roxas asked, glaring at .

"W-WHAT?"

"I don't think I stuttered. Did. He. Pass?" Roxas asked pointing at Axel.

The whole class began a little chant. "Pass him Pass him Pass him!"

"Well..I. Well, I mean. I guess."

"Good. That's all I came here for."

With that Roxas was off to the double doors. Before he left he turned around and looked at Axel.

"See you after achool."

Then Roxas left.

Axel's face was still swirled with red and white. He was pale from being frightened and red from being embarassed. After Roxas left, he removed the wire from his wrist and left the classroom.

After school, Roxas waited for Axel by his locker. He wasn't surprised he was 20 minutes late, but atleast he showed up.

"Axel, listen, I can explain."

Roxas was interrupted by a set of lips violently getting pressed onto his. They seized every opportunity they could to seperate and allow a tongue to roam freely in Roxas' mouth. Suddenly just as fast as it was brought on it was brought off.

"How do iyou/i like it when you get kissed without warning?" Axel shouted.

"I know! I'm sorry! I am! All I could think about was the watch! Then it happened, and I don't know! I'm sorry man! Please man, don't stay mad! Please? God you hate me don't you!" Roxas choked, almost starting to cry.

"NO! It's just-" Axel paused for a second. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"Your birthday. But you were so excited about the watch, I thought it might've ruined your mood. Completely. So I just let it go...like i've been doing for a long time now." Roxas said, looking at his feet.

"Well. How long?" Axel asked, impatiently.

"Honestly? A year."

Axel stood there with his jaw dropped. He was shocked. By everything. He never would've expected his friend to have feelings for him. Especially his best friend. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him that this is what his mom was talking about. Did she know something Axel didn't know? Did she really think he was going to one day be with his _male_ best friend? Would she really not care if they were to become an item?

"Axel. Please say something. Please. H-have I ruined our friendship?"

Roxas' eyes began tearing up and he dropped his backpack on the ground.

"Please Axel... say something.." Roxas sobbed.

Axel was breathing heavily, but he was calming down. He unclenched his jaw and moved closer to Roxas' body.

"Tell me.." Axel began. "..how you really feel about me."

Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel who towered over him. He felt so insignificant standing next to him.

"I. Am absolutley. Crazy in love with you." Roxas confessed, allowing tears to fall from his eyes.

Axel let out a sigh and smile danced on his face.

"I hate to see my best friend cry." Axel said, wiping Roxas' tears away. "Am I really what you want?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked down and nodded his head yes in embarrasment. Axel chuckled and couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Well, you're my best friend. And... If i'm what you want i'm what you'll get." Axel said, smiling.

Roxas looked up at him more shocked than ever.

"_Shitttt_, if a guy buys me this type of jewelry just cuz he loves me, i'd be _insane_ not to go after him." Axel said, pulling his tiny Roxas close and into his arms.

"You're not bullshitting me? This is r-really happening?" Roxas asked from underneath Axel's embrace.

"Really Really."

Roxas looked up at Axel and Axel seemed to know exctly what he wanted. He leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips, sending chills down each other's spines.

"I love you Axel." Roxas whispered.

"Love you too kid."


End file.
